


Edge of Love

by Mona Haze (oneiro)



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butch/Femme, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiro/pseuds/Mona%20Haze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, I'm back at this. Seems like I can't reiterate the AU BDSM Haruka/Usagi pairing enough.</p><p>Usagi interns for Haruka, a powerhouse CEO. Yadda yadda - Usagi is irresistible and naive, Haruka is dominant and insatiable. Will it bloom into true looooove? Well we'll see. Usagi has maturing to do, as does Haruka, who starts off with the sex drive of some kind of mythical hydra-rabbit. Who knows what will happen?</p><p>Oh yeah, this has, like, a STORY. Like dialogue that serves a function beyond a segue into furious kissing and peeling of clothes. At the moment the rating is M - I may make the future sex scenes explicit. I feel like I should. </p><p>Don't read if you're opposed to BDSM, D/s relationships, the concept of people owning each other sexually, being sadistic, controlling (all in a consensual, sane, and safe setting, of course). To me, the handsome dominant with the perpetual desire to own and control is sexy as all hell, so that's what I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Rei threw her magazine down on the table, twisting sideways to look at her friend.

“Shut. Up.” 

“Um… what?” Usagi asked, smiling anxiously. She began playing with one of her long blonde pigtails. 

Rei rolled her eyes. “Look at you, playing with your hair. I bet don’t even know who Haruka Tenoh is, do you.”

“I mean, sure I do. I just told you, I’m interning for her.” Usagi shrugged sheepishly.

Rei’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe it! You don’t, you really don’t.” She let out an exasperated sigh, half-smiling in spite of herself as she picked up the magazine. 

“She’s in this issue, actually,” she said, flipping rapidly through the pages. “Just look at her.”

Jeez, is she some kind of super model? Usagi thought, biting her lip with anticipation. That would be scary! She realized, her eyes widening.

“It’s just crazy,” Rei continued, sliding her index finger down the table of contents. “Everyone knows her.”

“But why?” Usagi wondered sincerely. “She’s just a CEO of a car company.”

“Usagi, in this day and age, it doesn’t matter what you do. It’s how you act and look - those things make you a celebrity. I’m not saying the system has merit, but that’s how it is. ‘Sides, her company, which has a name by the way - Tenoh Auto - makes cool cars. My brother has one.” Rei clapped her hands excitedly once she spotted what she was looking for. She flipped to the desired page, and lay the magazine on her lap, before Usagi. “And it’s fine with me if it means we get to see someone so gorgeous.”

On the page below Usagi was not the executive Amazonian model with impossibly high cheek bones she had expected. Looking back at her with deadpan grey eyes was a handsome face, youthful and delicate, like a fresh-faced prep school boy. Her blonde hair was cut short, traditionally masculine, except her bangs, widely curved up at the sides of her face, were thick, faintly feminine. 

“Isn’t she dreamy?” asked Rei. Usagi’s mouth opened, but no sound came out.

“I didn’t know you were into girls,” she finally said. 

“I’m not dummy, can’t you see she looks like a really cute boy?”

“But she’s still a girl,” Usagi pointed out.

“Well, yes, I know that.” Rei snapped. “But looking at her makes no difference. I can imagine.”

“So you wish she was a guy?” Usagi asked carefully. She felt confused.

“No, I don’t wish anything,” Rei said, crossing her arms. “Although if I had someone that looked like that, I’d prefer they were a guy. But that’s just ‘cause I’m straight. I’m sure she gets lots of girls. Anyway, the point is, what do you think? She’s going to be your boss, after all.”

Usagi looked down at her again. Her eyes fell on the way her black collared shirt hugged her neck, the broadness of her shoulders. The photograph cut away underneath them, and Usagi found herself wanting to see more. Rei was right, she was attractive. But the fact that Usagi knew she was a woman made her feel dizzy for some reason. As she stared at Haruka’s countenance, with its masculine stolidity and feminine delineations, she sensed a new sort of beauty revealing itself to her, a new kind of face she had never imagined before. 

“She’s beautiful,” Usagi admitted. 

“Well, I guess she would be, if she was all feminine or something.” Rei snatched the magazine away and leaned back on the couch, twirling a long dark strand of hair around her finger as she stared at the picture.

“I just think she’s hot,” she concluded. She threw the magazine to her side and held her arms out dramatically. “Why oh why are you, meatball-head that doesn’t even know who she is, her new intern? I would kill!”

Usagi smiled apologetically. “I had to accept the offer… Setsuna worked hard to get this for me. I don’t know what it is exactly I’m supposed to be doing though.”

“Maybe it’ll help you figure out the path that’s meant for you,” Rei offered. 

“Maybe,” Usagi murmured. “I just wish I could play video games all day.” 

Rei promptly whacked her with a pillow. 

“Hey!” cried Usagi, rubbing her arm.

“No, you don’t! We all have something we’re meant to do, and you’ll figure it out! We’re still in college!”

“Okay, okay!” agreed Usagi, bracing herself for another pillow attack. 

“When do you start?”

“Tomorrow. It was sort of last minute.”

“Tomorrow!” screeched Rei. She jumped up, grabbing Usagi hands and pulling her up.

“We need to get you ready! You have to look your best!”

“O-Okay!” exclaimed Usagi. She wasn’t adverse to looking pretty, and with Rei’s sleek sense of style, she might even feel more confident. Usagi’s heart skipped a beat as she recalled Haruka’s expression. The look in her eyes made her seem hard to please. Usagi felt excited and terrified. 

She was determined to impress Haruka Tenoh. `


	2. Chapter 2

The phone was ringing. After a day of nonstop phone conferences and transfer calls, Haruka could only stare at it. Finally, she rose from her seat, and headed for her alcohol cabinet.

Haruka twisted the cap off the bottle of brandy, and poured a decent serving into a stout, crystal glass. The door opened behind her as she threw it back in one gulp.

“M-Miss Tenoh?” Her secretary’s voice was timid. It had been a stressful day for everyone. 

Haruka turned around, thumbing the brandy off her lip.

“What is it, Charlotte?” she asked, her affable tone startling her secretary.

“Um, Eloise is coming to see you,” she said. “I tried just calling you but you… didn’t answer.” Haruka set her glass down on the table, tracing the edge with one finger.

“Yes, I apologize about that. Thank you.”

“Yes, Miss Tenoh. And, also, just to remind you, the new intern is coming in tomorrow.”

Haruka pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking for a moment.

“That’s a good thing, right?” she asked, half-jokingly. Charlotte laughed.

“Yes, it is a good thing. They take can the load off our shoulders.”

Haruka nodded. “This may not be professional of me to offer, but would you like a drink, Charlotte?” Charlotte’s cheeks turned pink.

“Sure,” she said, cautiously walking in. 

“Brandy? Gin? Whiskey?”

“God, Miss Tenoh, it looks like the set of Mad Men in here,” Charlotte said, her eyes widening as they scanned the array of bottles. “A-a whiskey, please,” she added in a small voice. 

“It’s a tradition I’d like to see thrive,” said Haruka, deftly unscrewing the whiskey. It looked like diluted honey as it spilled into the cup. 

Charlotte gulped as she watched Haruka fill it half-way. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, accepting the glass from Haruka. She slowly brought it to her lips, and took a small sip. Heat immediately spread to her cheeks and temples. She couldn’t help but wince as the liquid seared its way down her.

“Did I put too much?” asked Haruka. 

“Maybe a little,” said Charlotte. Haruka took the cup, taking a generous swig.

“There,” she said, handing it back to Charlotte. She barely reacted to the drink’s acrid taste.

“It’s good to relax oneself,” said Haruka, leaning her hands back on the wooden cabinet. “It’s good to take what you need, if you know what makes you happy.”

Charlotte nodded, unsure of what else to say. She looked at her boss, lean and tall in her charcoal pinstriped suit. She really was quite attractive - it was easy to forget that she was a woman. Charlotte had always had a thing for the fair-haired boyish looking types, along with Cheshire cat grins and sardonic manner of dominating all situations. Haruka embodied all of this, and it was only the technical knowledge that stopped Charlotte, and other women in the office, from actively lusting after Haruka. 

Still, some had given in to their curiosity. No one she knew personally, but she had heard stories, friends of friends. Some remained sure they liked men, and only men. And others…

Charlotte took another quick sip, a bigger one this time. Her eyes burned, and she covered her face, embarrassed.

“Why did you choose the whiskey if it was too strong for you?” 

“I don’t know. It always feels the most effective because of that, I suppose.”

Haruka grinned. “You know, there are drinks more delicate than whiskey, yet much richer, more effective. Ouzo, for instance, is rather sweet, but its a pretty devastating drink. You’ll probably still make a face after drinking it.”

“I-I’ll try it,” Charlotte said. She took another small sip of the whiskey, and then set it down beside her. 

There was a light knocking on the door.

“Eloise,” said Haruka, smoothing the lapels on her suit jacket. “You can go home, Charlotte. Everyone else must have left by now. Thank you for entertaining my unprofessionalism.” 

Before Charlotte could respond, the door opened. A voluptuous woman with coppery full hair in a sequined dress strode in.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I thought Haruka would be alone,” she said. Charlotte assumed she was Haruka’s girlfriend, but her impassive expression was puzzling. 

“This is Charlotte, my secretary. I was just giving her some of the St. Magdalene,” Haruka said, drumming her fingers around the neck of the tall bottle. “Charlotte, this is my good friend, Eloise.”

“Working for this one must be a non-stop party, eh?” said Eloise, shaking her head incredulously at Haruka’s alcoholic collection. It was more the quality than the quantity; top quality liquor bottles gleamed impressively like a collection of antique art. 

“It was a stressful day,” said Charlotte. “It’s not - we don’t normally…” 

“Honey, you don’t have to explain anything to me,” Eloise said warmly. 

Charlotte smiled meekly. “I-I guess I should be going now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Tenoh!”

“Good night, Charlotte,” Haruka said silkily. 

When Charlotte closed the door behind her, Eloise strode up to Haruka, her hands slipping into Haruka’s pants from behind. She lightly pressed her pelvis against Haruka’s own. Haruka just looked down at her, her teeth sinking into her lip.

“This feels like a tease,” she said. “A whole month…”

“I know,” said Eloise, her lips brushing against Haruka’s neck. “That’s why we need to spend tonight together. I leave for Costa Rica tomorrow.”

“Can’t you still be mine while you’re there?” Haruka’s lay her face in Eloise’s cinnamon-scented hair, breathing deeply. “Even a little bit?”

“No, darling,” said Eloise, pulling away slightly so she could look up at Haruka. “This vacation is just me and Alan. Totally vanilla. No orders. Nothing.” She sighed, dreamily. “It’s going to be romantic.”

Haruka made a face. “Delightful.”

“You knew this was that sort of arrangement getting into this,” Eloise said, raking her fingernails gently along Haruka’s scalp. She hung her head back, quelled by the pleasurable sensation. 

“You can always find someone else, you know,” said Eloise. “I won’t mind. That’s our deal.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t like having a string of women. I’m not a shepherd.” 

Eloise chortled. “Are you sure? Because it seemed like you were herding that lovely young woman just now.” 

“You know what I mean,” said Haruka. Eloise’s expression grew soft.

“Maybe…” Eloise began, her voice cautious, “maybe you should be in a relationship? A real relationship with someone who needs the same thing you do?” 

Haruka’s jaw tightened. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far.” 

“Why not? Don’t get me wrong, it will be painful to part from the things you do to me… But if you find someone you love-“

“Someone I love?” cut in Haruka. “Really?”

“Aww, and here I thought you loved me,” Eloise said, feigning offense. “But Haruka’s just a lone wolf incapable of love, right?”

“Don’t mock me.” 

“But isn’t that what you think?” pressed Eloise. “You just want to fuck and nothing else. You probably won’t recognize it when the person you’ll love comes your way because you’ll just think you want to fuck the shit out of her.”

“You’re not doing yourself any favors for tonight,” Haruka said gruffly. 

“On the contrary, it feels rather self-serving.” Eloise giggled. “Now. Can I please get my fix of you before I leave?” She pressed herself against Haruka, lightly tugging her tie. 

“Mm,” agreed Haruka, face buried in Eloise’s hair as her fingers traced circle down her back. “And Eloise?”

“Yes, love?”

“I plan on making you you very, very sorry for leaving me for a whole month.”


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi felt unusually pretty as she stared at her reflection in the full-body mirror. After rifling through Usagi’s wardrobe for a half hour the night before, Rei decided to lend Usagi one of her dresses, under the condition that she take her shopping as soon as possible. 

The dress, Rei had to grudgingly admit, looked as though it was made for Usagi. It was an off-white, silk dress, tight until the midriff, where it then flowed outwards, ending at the knees. The neckline was slightly off the shoulders, lined with circular laced patterns.

“Isn’t it a bit too pretty for work?” Usagi asked when Rei first showed it to her.

“For some. But I think it’s so you… And you have to be yourself too, you know. Besides, the satin is a step up from casual.”

Looking at the dress, Usagi had to admit, it did feel like it suited her. Rigid professional attire seemed too demanding of her, whereas the dress let her look as delicate as she felt. 

“These white shoes will look perfect,” said Rei, tossing Usagi a pair of low-heeled stilettos.

“Thank you so much Rei. I feel a little less nervous.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. Except having to work with someone so handsome, maybe.”

Usagi had forgotten about her reaction to Haruka until Rei said that. 

“Oh yeah,” she said, her voice mouse-like. 

“She’s only twenty eight,” said Rei, her tone vaguely suggestive.

“That’s like ten years older than me!” cried Usagi.

“Nine, actually. You’re nineteen, doofus. And it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“You know, Rei, it sounds like you’re the one that really wants to be with her.”

“I-I told you, I’m straight,” said Rei, holding her hands up defensively. “I just think Haruka is cute, and I can see why someone might want to experiment with her.”

“Rei, I don’t want these thoughts in my head when I meet her,” Usagi said, crossing her arms. 

“Okay, Usagi,” said Rei, smirking. “You should go anyway. You’re going to be late, stupidhead.” 

Usagi glanced at the clock, and jumped. “Ah! You’re right! See you later, and keep your dirty thoughts about my boss to yourself!”

***

That morning, Haruka drank coffee, black. Not even a shot of whiskey. It had been a late and exhausting night. Eloise left Haruka’s that morning, just an hour prior. Haruka could still smell her vanilla-scented shampoo around her collar. 

It wasn’t that she was jealous of Eloise’s actual relationship. She knew that what she and Eloise had was purely sexual. She didn’t want it to be anything else. But she was strongly attached to her fetish, and her fetish was control. 

Having just had Eloise writhing underneath her touch, gagged and bound, each orgasm conducted and controlled entirely by Haruka, sharpened the ache of not having it. Haruka wasn’t satiated from last night - she was ignited, galvanized. 

Her love of possession felt like a sickness, something she couldn’t reconcile with love. It became easier to focus on the less complicated desire, but it was hard to fulfill it when she wasn’t with someone fully. 

In that current moment, Haruka summed up all her frustrations with one simple thought: I’m so fucking horny.

Her sexual appetite felt monstrous in the wake of Eloise’s departure. On the outside, it manifested as calm irritability. When the phone rang, she picked it up, expressionless.

“Yes.”

“Miss Tenoh, the new intern has arrived.”

She shut her eyes tightly. 

“New intern?”

“Yes… the one recommended by Setsuna.”

“Oh, right. All right then, send her in.”

“Yes, Miss Tenoh.”

Haruka leaned down, and began rummaging through her bottom drawer. She decided it would be best to just let the intern do some paper work before they had a real discussion. Preferably after an early afternoon drink.

As she rifled through papers, she heard the door open slowly. Deciding to just wing the whole thing, she dropped them and sat up straight to meet the new intern.

The moment Haruka laid eyes on Usagi, she knew denial had no chance of winning. The young girl before her, rosy cheeked and bedroom-eyed, with the disposition of a faun, was going to drive her mad. It almost felt expected, for Haruka to receive something so delectable and forbidden when she was the most hungry.

Had she been less practiced in the art of self-control, she might have stood there for a few moments, jaw hanging, unable to speak. Instead, without missing a beat, she rose and extended her hand for Usagi to grasp. Usagi’s handshake was light but firm.

“Haruka Tenoh. A pleasure.” 

“Usagi Tsukino.” 

“Let’s sit. Please.” Haruka lead Usagi to the black velvet couches.

“A drink?” Haruka asked, making a detour for the alcohol.

“I’m nineteen,” Usagi said, sounding surprised at the offer. 

Haruka was turned away from Usagi as she mixed herself a White Russian, her eyes wide. Haruka had never particularly hunted for the barely legal allure, but having it right here in front of her, so beautiful and close, was undeniably tantalizing. 

“Are you sure?” she asked again, raising her glass. Usagi looked away shyly.

“I don’t really drink.”

Haruka had to laugh. “My God, you are working for the wrong person,” she said. Usagi looked startled.

“I’m sorry, I-“ 

“No, it’s fine,” Haruka said, brushing it off with a flip of her wrist. “I could use someone to straighten me out a bit.” 

She took a seat beside Usagi, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. Usagi was paralyzed. She could feel the heat of Haruka’s leg next to hers.

“So. Why are you here?” asked Haruka, looking directly into Usagi’s eyes.

“Um…” She laughed nervously, and looked down at her feet. “My cousin, Setsuna, got me this position. I… honestly don’t really know what I like or what I want to do. My parents seem to think something in business would be good for me so they approved of this. I just want to do the best I can, and find out what I’m good at.”

Well. That was honest. Haruka tried not to smile, knowing Usagi would think she was mocking her. 

“What makes you happy?”

“I think… I think making people I love happy. I like taking care of people. I like to serve those I love.”

Haruka started coughing on her drink. 

“Are you okay?” Usagi asked, alarmed. Haruka nodded, clearing her throat.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’m fine. I just…” She chuckled. “Nothing. I’m fine.” 

“Serve” can be a loaded word for someone like Haruka.

“Usagi, I think you will find what you’re looking for. In the interim, you will do, as you said, the best you can here, and if I am pleased, you will have a recommendation that will open many doors for you.” 

She threw back the rest of her brandy as she rose from her seat. “For now, please go to my secretary, Anne. Tell her I said to get you started on something - we’ll plan it from there. You’ll find that we’re quite organized on the macro-level, but a bit disheveled on the micro. A bit of chaos keeps us on our toes. You know?”

“Sure,” said Usagi, agreeably. She rose too, looking up at Haruka, who was about a head taller than her. “Thank you for the opportunity, Miss Tenoh.”

“Just remember to loosen up. Okay?”

Usagi gave a tiny nod. “Okay.”

When Usagi left, Haruka had to sit at her desk with her face in her hands for a bit. The thought crossed her mind that maybe she was being punished for being an overly zealous dominant, indulging too much in the joy of sexual cruelty. 

She felt toyed with, and she didn’t like it. She knew Usagi was completely clueless, but she still felt at the mercy of the young girl’s ethereal beauty. It was maddening, to say the least. 

As the day progressed, she saw little to no of Usagi, who was busy with work piled onto her by Haruka’s relieved secretary. The spell seemed to have been lifted.

At the end of the day, Haruka let out her first relaxed breath. She needed a long shower. Better yet, a swim in the pool. 

The office seemed empty when she stepped out. She then spotted Usagi, gathering her things in a corner.

“They didn’t let you go early your first day?” she said, joining Usagi’s side. 

“They said I could go but I insisted on staying so I could finish some things.”

Haruka merely nodded her approval as they headed towards the elevator. “Good,” she said. She immediately felt a pang of longing, not unusual when giving a pretty girl an authoritative affirmation. 

When the elevator arrived, both Haruka and Usagi’s faces fell. Apparently some work party just ended, and many had left at once. Haruka and Usagi squeezed their way through the tight group. Haruka found space against the back, and Usagi stood right in front of her. 

Haruka inhaled sharply. It wasn’t a big deal, if she didn’t look down. There was enough room. Just breathe.

The elevator rattled a bit as it went down. An elderly woman in front stumbled, falling into the man behind her, who had to lean back as he caught her, causing Usagi, who was directly behind him, to be pushed back into Haruka. 

Haruka surprised herself by letting out a barely audible moan, thankfully concealed by the slight commotion. Usagi was pressed firmly against her, trying to give the man room to help the woman up. Her round, full backside moved slightly up and down Haruka’s pelvis, white satin gliding seamlessly along the black fabric, as she fidgeted to make room. 

It was intolerable. Haruka’s lower lip quivered. Her gaze was locked forward, unwavering. It seemed almost impossible to hold out, to not grab Usagi with both hands and explore each curve of her body, with no regard for anyone around them. 

The elevator stopped abruptly. Usagi bounced an inch away from Haruka as people began filing out. It was over as soon as it started. 

As Haruka stiffly exited the elevator, she had one resolute promise to herself: The next intern will absolutely be male.


End file.
